gtafandomcom-20200222-history
Consumer Electronics
There are many types of Consumer Electronics used and/or advertised throughout the Grand Theft Auto series, some of them usable by the player. Consumer electronics can be seen advertised at various electronics stores, or heard about in radio advertisements. Computers Some computers were made usable in Grand Theft Auto IV, The Lost and Damned and Grand Theft Auto: Chinatown Wars; these computers are found at TW@ internet cafes, some safehouses, and one as part of the GTA IV mission Wrong is Right. In GTA IV and its expansions, computers are only used for the in-game web and email; in GTA Chinatown Wars, computers are only used for email and wi-fi play. Known makers of computers in the GTA series are: Fruit Computers, ThriftEX, Kakagawa and Panoramic. There is also a computer of an unknown make called the Kruton 9000. Operating systems include Fruit OS, To$$ and Eunux. Televisions and DVD players In GTA IV and The Lost and Damned, TVs can be watched. TVs are made by Panoramic and ThriftEX. These companies also manufacture DVD players (unusable by the player), which are commonly found alongside their TV counterparts at safehouses. Mobile Phones and PDAs ]] Mobile phones or cell phones are seen in many GTA games, but only became actively usable by the player in the GTA IV Era; in GTA IV and its expansions, the player can use phones to make and receive calls, receive or reply to SMS/MMS messages, adjust in-game settings, access cheats, and enter online multiplayer mode. Some models of phone can take photos, which can be sent to characters as part of certain missions. Known mobile phone carriers include Whiz, Badger, Squid and Tinkle; the only known models of mobile phone are the BitterSweet, iFruit, Sumo and Panoramic. In GTA IV and The Lost and Damned, extra ringtones and wallpapers for mobile phones can be downloaded at Vipluxuryringtones.com. In GTA Chinatown Wars, a Panoramic PDA takes the place of a mobile phone. Although calls cannot be made, emails can be sent, GPS (including waypoints) can be accessed, radio stations can be selected, weapons can be ordered online, and wi-fi can be accessed. Consumer Robots Robots are also mentioned on the website Elchamucoroboto.com, the official website for ¡El Camucho Roboto! made by the same company that made the Domestobot. More robots are talked about on the website Domestobotlovers.com where there are details about the Frotobot 3000 robot. The capabilities and AI of these robots, even the circa-1984 Domestobot, are apparently in advance of modern robotics, although this is presumably comedic license, as the technological level of the GTA world rarely differs much from our own. Writing Tablets On the website Electronicwritingtablet.com, the Panoramic HeavyPad and Target AC tablet computers are mentioned, with the suggestion that Fruit Computers and Facade also make tablet computers. Gaming Consoles In GTA San Andreas the player can play They Crawled from Uranus on the CJD 500 game console in the Johnson House. In The Ballad of Gay Tony in Luis' Apartment there is a black Toshi Gaming console but the console is unusable. Category:In-Game Products